


Steel and Lace

by SlantedKnitting



Series: kinkalot 2020 challenges [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlantedKnitting/pseuds/SlantedKnitting
Summary: Merlin thinks he has a few hours of privacy at home. Then Arthur comes back early and sees what he wasn't meant to see.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: kinkalot 2020 challenges [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861774
Comments: 24
Kudos: 134
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Steel and Lace

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for Team Dragon's bingo card prompt "lingerie"

Merlin closes his eyes as he gets into the lacy bralette. He’s facing away from the mirror, but he can’t even dare look down at himself. His face feels like it’s on fire just from the very thought of it.

He reaches out blindly for the matching panties and pulls them on slowly, letting his fingers feel the thin meshwork.

There, he thinks. He’s done it. He’s wearing the lingerie.

“Fuck,” he mutters, opening his eyes. He keeps his gaze on the ceiling as he turns around to face the full-length mirror. He can’t believe he’s doing this. After so many years of thinking about it, the time has finally come, and he’s terrified.

“Fuck it,” he says again, steeling himself. He looks at the mirror.

He looks… well. Incredible. The pink lace looks good against his skin. He can see his nipples through the barely-there fabric. His cock is a bit in the way, but he’d expected that. He has no curves to speak of, his chest flat and his hips slim, but it really doesn’t matter. He looks _good_.

Merlin runs his hands over himself, relishing in the strange feeling of the lingerie against his skin. It’s soft and more delicate than anything he’s ever worn or even owned before. It feels so elegant. It feels so right.

“Wow.”

Merlin turns around to see _Arthur_ standing in the doorway to their bedroom. For a moment, all he can think is that Arthur’s supposed to be out at the pub with his mates. Then he registers that Arthur is looking at him in his lingerie, and he freezes.

“Is this what you get up to while I’m out?” Arthur asks. He’s grinning, giddy at the sight of Merlin, and Merlin closes his eyes. He can’t bear to be laughed at, not like this.

“No,” Merlin says quietly.

“No? This is just a special occasion, then?”

“Please,” Merlin says. “Please don’t.”

“Don’t what?”

“Just… don’t. You weren’t supposed to see this.”

“Hey.” Arthur must have moved across the room because his lips are pressing against Merlin’s. Merlin opens his eyes to see Arthur still smiling at him. “It’s all right.”

“What happened to the pub?” Merlin asks.

“Gwaine begged off and started a chain reaction. I made it all the way there, too.”

“You should have stayed. Treated yourself to a drink.”

Arthur shrugs. “To be honest, I’m glad I didn’t. Would have missed out on all this.” He brushes his hands over the lace on Merlin’s chest. “You look…”

“Ridiculous?” Merlin guesses.

“Beautiful.”

Merlin glances at the mirror again. He’d only barely managed to work up to ordering the lingerie online, and it’s been sitting in its box under his side of the bed for _weeks_ , and it had taken every ounce of courage he had to finally try it on.

“Really?” he asks.

“Really.” Arthur reaches around, getting his hands on Merlin’s lace-covered arse. “Why didn’t you ever say anything?”

“I wasn’t ready. I’m still barely ready.”

Arthur chuckles. “You look ready enough to me.” He reaches between them, tracing the line of Merlin’s cock in the panties. Merlin isn’t hard, but he thinks it won’t take much to get him there.

“You really… like it?” Merlin asks.

Arthur turns Merlin so he’s looking straight on at the mirror and stands behind him, wrapping his arms around him. Merlin looks at himself again, taking in the lace, the dainty way the fabric clings to his skin, the hungry look in Arthur’s eyes.

“I love it,” Arthur says before reaching down and cupping Merlin’s cock. He strokes it a few times, and Merlin shudders, leaning his head back against Arthur, letting Arthur work him over until he’s hard.

The panties are barely big enough to contain him like this, but that just seems to spur Arthur on. He keeps dragging the soft fabric up and down Merlin’s cock, eyes glued to the mirror. Merlin can barely stand to watch it.

“How does it feel?” Arthur asks, his hot breath pouring over Merlin’s neck.

Merlin just nods.

“You look amazing,” Arthur says, and Merlin can feel Arthur’s hard cock pressed against him.

Merlin turns around, capturing Arthur’s lips in a kiss, and Arthur grabs hold of Merlin’s arse, grinding their hips together. Merlin’s already so close, his body already so lit up from the lingerie, that he pulls back after a moment.

“What do you want?” he asks, working to undo Arthur’s flies.

Arthur guides his hands away. “I want you,” he says before turning Merlin back toward the mirror and then dropping to his knees.

He presses his mouth to the panties, wrapping his lips around as much of Merlin’s cock as he can. Merlin watches in the mirror, rapt, eyes moving between the lacy bralette and what Arthur is doing to the panties, until he notices Arthur pressing one hand to his own cock.

“Fuck,” Merlin moans. “Arthur—”

“Mhm.” Arthur tongues the head of Merlin’s cock through the lace, and that’s all it takes to have Merlin coming, his body trembling, his hand grasping at Arthur’s hair, his cock throbbing.

“Okay,” Merlin says, trying to push Arthur away when it gets to be too much. Arthur moves back in to press one last kiss to Merlin’s cock before standing up. His face is flushed, and he’s still palming his own cock through his jeans. “Let me,” Merlin says, undoing Arthur’s flies and getting a hand around his cock.

Arthur grabs hold of Merlin’s arse again, fingers digging into the lace, and comes with a groan. Merlin continues stroking him until Arthur finally pulls his hand away.

They kiss lazily, warm and slow.

“I love you so much,” Arthur whispers, and Merlin grins.

“I love you, too. Thank you.”

“Oh no, thank _you_ ,” Arthur says with a laugh. He brushes his fingers over the lace on Merlin’s chest. “So… can we buy a pair for me?”

“Fuck yeah.”

Arthur grins and goes in for another kiss.


End file.
